Discovering True Love
by SnowTigerFairytale
Summary: Romance/Angst - Hook and Emma discover true love with each other. Rated M for Mature Content.
1. Discovering True Love

**I edited it to the best of my abilities. It's been a long week for me at school but here is the new edited version.**

Ruby sat at the front desk of the hotel. She let out a sigh of boredom just as a series of giggles filled the room and the door rattled. She looked up at the front door and rolled her eyes. Another couple looking for a room to stay the night at.

The bell tinkled and Ruby saw Hook and then Emma. Hook was dressed in a black button down and his leather pants. Emma was dressed in a black dress. They were almost classic date clothes if Hook's pants weren't leather.

"Nice date?" Ruby questioned and Emma giggled. She tumbled over to the desk and kissed Ruby on the forehead. The stench of rum burned Ruby's senses and she wrinkled her nose.

"The most wonderful. Now please keep my secret, no one should know about me coming home with him." Emma reeked of rum, her eyes were glazed and Hook tugged her away. They proceeded to struggle up the stairs. Emma giggling every time she tripped over her own feet and every time Hook stumbled behind her.

OXOXO

Emma moaned, feeling Hook deep inside her. She didn't even have her dress completely off, just pushed up to be convenient. His hips rolled against hers once then he took three hard, bruising thrusts before returning to the simple roll. The rhythm made her cry out.

Hook kissed and left evidence on Emma's neck of their union. He groaned out in pleasure just as she moaned his name.

"Killian" Emma moaned and her hips rocked against his.

"Say it again." Hook demanded and his hips punctuated every word spoken, his mouth attacking her neck.

"Killian, oh Killian." Emma breathed and her fingers dug into his back. His name on her lips and her fingers leaving a searing pain made him ravage her. His drunken mind set to make her his.

He spared no expense, her hips pulled flushed against his and the bed shaking from the brute force of his thrusts. His hook tangled into her hair and tugged. She cried out in pleasure and her body became his.

As she came, he pulled out quickly and began traveling down to lick up the evidence of her orgasm. Emma's trembling continued after she was long clean but he continued to lap. His tongue urging her body to another high. She gripped his hair and cried out.

"Killian, please" Emma begged but Hook continued the raw lust he was feeling. Her eyes closing tightly and she tried to relax to his attentions, and soon it won out. She gave up fighting this new intimacy and began moaning to his attentions. Her hands tugging at his head to encourage his mouth.

She felt his tongue and fingers on her and she tried to deny her love for this man. But it was impossible. Emma felt connected to him and she squirmed again at the second more powerful orgasm. She sighed in surprise as he slid up again to meet her center with his straining cock. Her body almost overly sensitive to his attentions.

Emma kissed him to try and muffle her own cries of pleasure escaping her with the strong rock of his hips. He was ruthless as he took her and kissed her back with near bruising force. She felt his hook travel down her side and wrap around her side near her hip. The sharp point adding excitement.

Her head slammed back against the pillows and her body shook. She whimpered as Hook kept thrusting until he groaned out in his own release. He slammed into her and Emma's body milked him. His body almost crushing hers before rolling to the side. He slipped out of her quickly and Emma slowly closed her legs. She felt the loss of him so he sighed as she cuddled against his chest.

The experience sobered them both up and Hook looked down at Emma.

"So, I'm a secret?" Hook mumbled and Emma looked up at him.

"What?" Emma questioned and then her words to Ruby flashed in her mind. "Oh that."

"Yeah that" Hook's voice darkened and Emma looked at him.

"We aren't the secret, we went on a date. It's the sex. I want that to remain secret."

"Why"

"Because it's irresponsible." Emma exclaimed. "I did this with Neal. The sex. Feelings got involved and then I was left hurt in the end. It's better to do drunken sex. Less feelings felt."

"I feel for you Emma. How can you deny that?" Hook asked, his voice edged with hurt.

"I'm not denying anything." Emma lied and she looked away.

"How dare you lie to me? Because I don't have your power to tell doesn't mean I can't." Hook pulled away from her and stood up. He walked to the dresser and pulled on his sleep pants. They hung low on his hips. Emma bit her lip. The soreness started to sting between her legs. "Maybe it'll be best if you leave." Hook mumbled and secretly he just wanted to make love to her. But his heart wouldn't be able to handle the rejection, if she still denied it afterwards.

Emma felt like she was slapped and she looked up at him from the bed. "Killian?"

"No. Just don't." Hook mumbled and Emma closed her eyes, trying to stop her tears. She finally felt the need to tell him. To stop lying to him and even herself.

"I love you." Emma admitted, the words just slipping out and Hook looked at her. His face perplexed "But I'll leave if you want me too.." Her words trailed and she began to sit on the edge of the bed and she pulled her dress down. She remembered that Hook had tore her panties so she gave up looking for them. Emma sighed as she felt the dampness on her thighs from their union as she stood up. .

Hook wanted to say something but he was hurt so he watched her move slowly.

"Can I go the bathroom real quick?" Emma wondered and Hook nodded, not capable of comforting her. She disappeared in the bathroom to clean up and Emma swallowed down her sobs. She wiped at her eyes when she felt them begin to looked at the shut door. She finally told him her feelings and he says nothing in return. He's willing to just let her leave. He wants to shut her out.

She wiped her tears away and quickly left the bathroom. Emma planned for a quick getaway and she hurried to the door of the room, trying to avoid looking at the man sitting on his hotel bed..

"Wait." Hook's voice sounded and Emma tried to continue out the door but paused. "I love you too." Hook finally replied and Emma let out a cry. He quickly stood up at her cry.

"I didn't mean to deny it. I'm sorry Killian. I was scared" Emma stated. Hook gestured for her to come over to him and he hugged her before kissing her. He pulled the zipper down her back and pushed the dress garment down. "I'm to sore to go again."

"No, Emma I'm just going to get your more comfier clothing." Hook went over to his dresser and pulled out his thermal sleepshirt and went over to pull it over Emma's head. Emma hugged him and Hook heard her yawn. "Time to sleep, my love."

OXOXO

Emma let out gentle sigh as she woke up. She attempted to stretch but got stopped by the man clinging to her in a tight cuddle. She laughed at Hook as he nuzzled against her.

"Killian, Wake up" Hook groaned and shook his head. Emma kissed his forehead and he responded with another groan. "Wake up my love" Emma mumbled

"Never." the groggy voice sounded and Emma rolled her eyes. She pushed his arms off and tried to stretch but this time the soreness stopped her.

"You made me incredibly sore." Emma accused and Hook chuckled.

"Well I was quite a bit horny and extremely drunk." Hook finally opened his eyes and looked at her. "God damn, You look beautiful" Emma flushed and she sat up slowly. Her thighs were red and there were several lovebites and then bruises from the force of his thrusts. "I'm sorry if I was too rough"

"It's okay. Maybe I'll just call today off and have Charming take my place." Emma felt his light kisses on the fabric of the shirt she was wearing. "I'll heal."

"I think having you here all day would be perfect." Hook grumbled and Emma laughed.

"Who said I would stay here with you?" Emma teased "I will but we can't stay in bed all day."

"I don't see why not." Hook stated and he laid back down on the bed.

"Well first off I need clothes, and panties." Hook looked at her and then down her body. "I know you don't feel I do but I need to take a shower too and all my stuff is at the loft."

"Okay Emma. Although believe me when I say that I rather you naked and under me." Hook winked and Emma rolled her eyes. She stood up and Hook groaned that his shirt was long enough to cover her butt.

She went into the bathroom with her dress and she left the door open. Hook watched as she took off the shirt and she gasped seeing the many lovebites.

"You really had to leave so many?" Emma exclaimed and her hand covered her neck. Hook chuckled and when she looked at him, he shrugged. Emma rolled her eyes before slipping on the dress. "Could you come zip me up?"

She heard him travel to stand behind her and zipped up the dress. He pressed himself against her and Emma tried to suppress the moan but it escaped.

"Ohh, Someone is a bit horny." Hook whispered in her ear and Emma shook her head.

"Killian. I'm sore." Emma stated but she couldn't help but think how his erection pressing against her was tempting.

"Hmm. Let's see." Hook moved his hand to pull up her dress and then his fingers touching her core. It was already wet and Emma pressed back against his fingers. "My love, your body betrays you." He fingered her slowly to prep her before he pulled them out and then pulled his cock out of his pants. He pushed the dress up over her butt and positioned his cock against her wet opening. He pushed in and heard her moan out.

"Killian." Emma groaned and she lean over the counter to rest her forehead against the mirror. She was gripping the bathroom counter and was crying out his name over and over again.

His movements more gentle and cautious to the soreness on her thighs.

"Emma, I'm close." Hook wouldn't deny that he was already on the edge but he worried she didn't hear him. He was happy, however when she began to tighten and thrust her hips back against his. He followed her and released his seed in her.

Emma let out a soft groan after her release and then she felt him slip from her. She quickly felt her thighs become wet from her leaking core.

"I'm going to go get dressed. I love you Emma" Hook mumbled and turned her around to kiss her. The kiss deepened and Hook had to pull himself away before he got excited again.

"I need to clean up." Emma mumbled and Hook smirked.

"I always could do it for it but then again we should get you in more less revealing clothes." Hook grumbled kissing her again. She was so damn tempting. She giggled before pushing him away.

OXOXO

Emma hugged Henry and then he ran off to Hook. He was already asking questions and Emma smiled.

"How long have you been a pirate?" Henry asked excitedly.

"A long time. So long that I lost count" Hook answered and Emma watched them banter back and forth.

"So you are old?" Henry smirked and Hook laughed.

"Yes but not in appearance." Hook looked back at Emma and winked.

Emm tried not to blush from thinking about how Hook most definitely did not look or act old. Emma went up the stairs and tried to focus on getting ready for a shower. She tried not to think about the man talking to her son downstairs.

She didn't feel the stress of denying her feelings any longer but her body was extremely sore and bruised. When she stripped naked, she could even see where his hook had left red scratches. It's hard to believe how much had happen in just own night but she didn't regret her night with Hook.

After a long bath Emma stood up to towel off. She had relaxed her joints enough and the redness from their love making was now completely gone. She dressed in sweatpants and a tank top. Emma left her hair down because it hid most of the love bites and if anyone looked at her there wouldn't be much evidence from the night before.

She headed downstairs and saw Hook looking at the random things around the loft.

"Henry left for school?" Hook nodded and he picked up an old blanket.

"This was yours?" Hook asked and Emma moved closer. His fingers were rubbing the silky fabric that read her name.

"Yeah my baby blanket. I've always had it." Emma stated and Hook placed back down carefully on the shelf. "Most of the trinkets are Snow's. She gave me the loft for me and Henry but hasn't gotten all of her collectibles out."

"You look beautiful and this loft fits you." Hook said and Emma smiled at him. "Thanks for trusting me with Henry."

"Why wouldn't I?" Emma leaned up and kissed him before going to look in the fridge. "He's such a good kid and I have to thank Regina for that."

"You are his mother too, I see a lot of your qualities in him." Hook mumbled and Emma jumped feeling his breath on her neck.

"You shouldn't scare people." Emma whispered and she felt his hand on her waist. Emma closed the fridge and she turned around.

"Well I can think of other ways to get your heart pumping." Hook whispered against her ear and then his hand pulled her leg up to wrap around his waist. Emma turned her head and kissed him before hearing the door creak open just as Hook rubbed against her.

Emma pushed him away with a gasp and look past him to see Snow

"Oh. I'm sorry for interrupting." Snow gasped, her eyes wide.

"No, you weren't interrupting" Emma quickly said and Snow watched as Hook remained facing away but his hand was clearly adjusting himself.

"Where's Henry?" Snow asked and looked around

"He left for school. You still sick?" Emma asked and Snow nodded before going over to some of her trinkets.

"Yeah, but I wanted to come over and get the rest of my stuff so you can start changing it to how you want to." Snow smiled regarding the apartment and Emma shrugged.

"I don't have anything really to fill it but I'll figure it out." Emma stated and Snow went over to some of her boxes and packed the trinkets.

"So Hook, have you found a permanent home yet?" Snow wondered and looked at the man. Hook shook his head.

"No I was looking but no luck. No luck in a job either."

"You could work at the station. I mean Emma could use a deputy." Snow said and Emma looked at Snow.

"I have David" Emma said softly and Snow looked at her.

"But it would be easier to split the duties." Snow shrugged and Emma looked at Hook.

"I guess he could start out there. You have a point." Emma stated and Hook smiled.

"Not a pirate but it will do." Hook winked and Emma rolled her eyes.

Snow taped her last box shut and picked it up. Hook moved to take the box from her and smiled "I'll carry it for you" Hook said and left the apartment.

Snow quickly turned on Emma.

"So you and Hook?" Snow winked and Emma smiled.

"It's not exactly like that. We are hooking up but aren't officially together. He hasn't asked but we love each other." Emma informed. "Like I feel the love deep inside. It blooms in me and it warms me. But I worry about Henry."

"Henry will be fine. You know this." Snow assured and slowly moved some of Emma's hair behind her shoulder. "He's a biter?" Snow giggled and Emma quickly moved her hair back.

"Shut up. We were both drunk." Emma laughed and Snow laughed with her.

"What are you two giggling about?" Hook stood amused and Emma looked at him, her heart almost skipping a beat and her cheeks flushing.

"Nothing. Well I better get going. Charming said he's fine at the station all day. He doesn't want to get sick by staying with me. Although he changes his mind about that at home." Snow winked before heading to leave.

Emma watched her leave before feeling Hook's hand on her hip.

"Where were we?" Hook grumbled and Emma let out a laugh and swatted him.

"We should take a day of rest." Emma stated and Hook kissed at her neck. "Don't leave any more marks." Emma warned and Hook rubbed her behind and pressed her closer to him. She let out a moan at the motion before trying to back up.

"No Emma. You are mine." Hook grumbled and he gripped her thigh and bought it tight around his waist. Emma closed her eyes at the feeling of him slowly rubbing their pelvises together. His groans urging her on also.

"Upstairs. Now" Emma moaned and Hook shifted her up to carry her. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and she clung to his chest as he hurried to the upstairs loft. Emma immediately took off her tank top and worked on unbuttoning the black button down shirt he wore. Her fingers grazed his scars and was surprised to see so many. There was a particular one that caused him to wince and recoil. Emma mumbled an apology as she felt his kisses on her. His tongue unrelenting as it snaked in her mouth and mimicked his hips. Emma let out a moan before pulling away from the kiss and shifting her sweat pants almost all the way off.

"Emma, Love" Hook grumbled. He looked down at her matching black bra and lacy panties. His eyes darkening by lust. his hand quickly ridding her of the garments

Emma worked on untying the leather strings and Hook pushed his pants down.

Emma widened her legs, expecting him to push in but she was met with his fingers.

"You're always so wet" Hook grumbled and Emma moaned. His fingers were curving up to rub her melting spot and she moved her hips against his hand, feeling weak.

"Killian." Emma moaned and she felt his hand withdraw. He began kissing down but Emma pulled him back up. "I can't wait" Emma mumbled and Hook smirked. He kissed her before sliding in with ease. Her mouth opened to the kiss as her body shook with pleasure.

"Emma" Hook grumbled and his hips began a steady pace. They weren't hard strokes but strong and consistent. His hand reached to intertwine with her hand and Emma worried about the sound of the bed ripping under his hook, but the pleasure blinded her. Emma panted his name as her body clung to his.

Her heart started to pump faster and she closed her eyes to try to control her panic. He was making love to her. It was legit as she felt her body succumb to his motions. The whispers in her ears of his love and his thumb rubbing against her thumb, the action strangely comforting. His lips kissing any skin they found. The steady rock of his hips. All of it was telling and it scared Emma. She never felt this vulnerable, not even with Neal. This was true. True love.

"Killian. Hold up." Emma begged. He quickly stopped as he pulled away looking at her. He saw on tear on her cheek and kissed it away.

"Did I hurt you?" Emma smiled and shook her head.

"I just got overwhelmed." Emma mumbled and her hand gripped his in a death grip. "I love you, I never experienced this with anyone." Her other hand reached to trace his scar on his cheek.

"Not even with Neal" Hook wondered and Emma shook her head.

"Not even close. Killian I think you are my true love" Emma looked away and more tears came.

"Oh. Emma. Don't cry." Hook whispered and kissed her. "You are my true love. Even what I had with Milah was nothing compared to us. Compared to this." Hook assured and Emma kissed back.

"I'm scared." Emma admitted and Hook looked at her.

"I'm right here. Just let me love you" Hook whispered and Emma nodded. She gasped out and flung her free arm around his neck. His pace wasn't incredibly faster but it stirred her quickly. His angle was altered and every push kept pushing her closer to the edge.

"Killian. Please" Emma begged and her hips pushed against his. She knew he was close but he was taking his time. Hook kissed her deeply before his hand tightened on hers. His hips began to move at a faster pace which would get both of them off over the edge.

Emma couldn't remember if she was still breathing as her body exploded in a warmth that took over her body. Only Hook could hear her breathy moans and how she held him tight against her. Their bodies intertwined and never to part as their hearts fused together.

The high very slowly began to recede, allowing her to think more coherently. Her body was sweaty and it had a glow that wasn't there before. Hook's body rested on hers. His cock was still pulsing and Emma refused for him to pull out.

"Wow." Hook was finally able to manage. His voice was rough was gruttal. Emma let out a content sigh and Hook tried not to let her body catch a chill.

"We made love." Emma blushed and Hook chuckled.

"You felt that at the end?" Hook questioned and Emma nodded. He smiled before leaning to kiss her.

"I love you, Killian." Emma whispered and Hook smiled.

"I love you too, Emma."

**Thank you for reading. Please Review**


	2. Author Note - Update

**Author Note**

This story is now edited and it is probably still not perfect. But I'm keeping it as a one shot and I am happy with the outcome of it. Now if your guys could help me out and try and suggest prompts for me write in a review or private message I will try and pick the ones I like and write them. I need ideas other then just the random I get in my mind. Thanks for reading this story and hopefully I'll get more stories out in the future.


End file.
